


How Lucky We Are

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone's happy AU, F/F, they're such moms au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: "Look around, look aroundAt how lucky we are to be alive right now."//Maggie and Alex welcome baby number two into their family.





	How Lucky We Are

Her big brown eyes were much bigger than Alex had imagined they’d be. When Maggie placed the baby in her hands, she’d immediately felt her eyes well with tears. “Look at her eyes,” Maggie had said, her own voice thick with unshed tears.

“She’s gorgeous. Our Ella.” Alex whispered, her hand tickling Ella’s little chin. “Come here,” Alex murmured, scooting over to the side of her cot. Maggie obediently sat beside them, her eyes still warm with affection.

“Jamie’s going to be thrilled.” Maggie said softly, touching Ella’s cheek and kissing Alex’s. “She was so excited earlier when I called.” She chuckled. Alex sighed happily, grinning up at her wife of two years.

“I can’t wait to see her.” Alex agreed. When they’d gotten married, one of the first things they had done together was visit Jamie, much to Maggie’s ex-husband’s dismay. They’d won the court’s favor and now got joint custody.

“She misses her mama.” Maggie kissed Alex’s forehead, still looking down at Ella in Alex’s arms. Alex grinned softly. “I miss her too,” Alex assured Maggie, her eyes glued downwards to their newest daughter.

“When can she come?” Alex murmured presently, still gazing down at tiny Ella. “Maybe tomorrow, if you feel up for that.” Maggie answered, smiling. “Tonight you just need to rest, alright babe?” she kissed Alex’s cheek, then trailed a hand over Ella’s tiny body.

“Alright. Do you want to hold your daughter, Mags?” Alex whispered, not wanting to wake the baby up. “I have the desperate need to see you holding her.” she winked. Maggie chuckled softly, but nodded eagerly.

“I’d love to.”Maggie whispered, holding out her arms for wee Ella. Once Alex shifted the baby into Maggie’s arms, she gingerly reached for the phone and began to take pictures. “Oh, yes. This is perfect.” Alex chuckled, even including herself in some of these photos.

“You’re perfect.” Maggie retorted, reaching down to kiss Ella’s head softly, breathing in the sweet baby smell. “I can’t wait for the rest of my life with you, Maggie Danvers.” Alex whispered. “I love you, Danvers.” Maggie reached over, kissing her wife sweetly on the lips. “And I love you.” Alex murmured.


End file.
